


佑珉的到來-1

by Didy_miny



Series: ABO未來向 [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: ABO未來向 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848004





	佑珉的到來-1

花團錦簇，一個男子單膝下跪，手上高舉著戒指，對著自己的愛人說

「親愛的，我不是一個特別優秀的人，總是惹你生氣，總是忙加班沒什麼時間陪你，但你從來不抱怨總是對我那麼好，總是給我煮飯，給我最溫柔的陪伴，我真的很感謝你也很愛很愛你，雖然這不是鑽戒也不是什麼高級的貴金屬，我可能還沒有能力讓你過上什麼都不用操心的日子，但我會盡我最大的力氣，對你好，把你當成我做珍貴寶貝一輩子捧在手心上，你願意嫁給我嗎？」

一個勝過千百萬花朵的笑容綻放在愛人的臉上

「我願意」

男子開心的替愛人戴上戒指，將他緊緊的揉在懷裡，揚起的嘴角久久放不下來，幸福的氛圍環繞在他們之間

「卡！」導演的聲音從一旁響起

螢幕裡的兩人才鬆開彼此，男子雙雙保有禮儀的微微屈身保持距離，這是一部兩個男性AO的電視劇拍攝現場

「圓佑xi ，做的很好，把我們新人帶的很好」

圓佑是這部句的男主之一和他演對手男主是個剛出道不久只有一步作品的新人

「那裡，您過獎了」

圓佑接過助理給的水喝了一大口，在艷陽下的拍攝讓他有些口渴，現在只想趕緊躲到休息區，還好監製人很好看著大家都有些受不了毒日頭，與導演討論後發話

「各位辛苦了，確認了畫面，沒問題就可以放飯休息一小時，我請大家喝飲料」

所有工作人員都一下子興奮了紛紛打起精神做好手邊的工作

「謝謝監製」

圓佑的助理被監製單獨留下來，說是有些事情跟排程要討論，圓佑只好自己回到休息室從助理的保溫袋找出珉奎為他準備的便當

把自己的反射弧放到最大，慢吞吞的吃起便當，沒過多久助理拿著監製請的飲料走進來

遞給圓佑，並看著他的臉色欲言又止，圓佑雖然反射弧長了點，但不代表他沒注意到身邊的事

「怎麼了，監製講了不好的事？」

助理撓了撓頭，拿出剛剛監製讓他看的影片

「也不是什麼大事，就是監製說你要好好管理一下身材」

「嗯？什麼意思？我變胖了？」

助理打開兩個視頻，一個是圓佑剛進劇組的，一個是今天拍的

雖然不明顯，但仔細觀察圓佑的臉的確有圓了一些

不是on檔的電視劇拍攝和電視上播放的順序是不一樣的，通常都是租一個場景，把這部劇會用到這個場景的場次一次拍完，再到下個場景拍其他的場次

所以通常每一集的片段是在不同天甚至會差個一個月拍攝，所以為了連戲演員的身材把控要做的很好

「歐巴你最近的飲食要適量的減少，現在還算可以雖然這裡拍完只剩一個場景，但千萬不能在變胖了，大概比這個便當的量在少個三分之一的程度就行了」

圓佑放下助理的手機，拿起筷子又往自己嘴裡塞了口飯菜

「這你要跟金珉奎說，跟我說沒用」

珉奎這陣子除了一個固定綜藝節目，沒有其他的戲約，好不容易有空給他準備便當，當然會比劇組提供的豐盛許多，圓佑很喜歡這樣，但現在卻被說要減量有些不高興了

不知是因為聽完助理說要注意還是天氣太熱胃口不好桌上的便當圓佑在硬是一口也塞不下去了

「不吃了」

把筷子拍在桌上，拿起手機玩遊戲，玩沒幾又覺得眼睛有些疲勞，於是把手機也跟著拍在桌上，找了件毯子，在休息區裡一旁的沙發，窩著睡覺

助理在一旁看著捏把冷汗，最近圓佑常常這樣生悶氣，因為臺詞背不起來，或是新人NG很多遍，又或是珉奎給他準備的便當有他不喜歡的菜，都會不開心

總是愛拿著珉奎給他準備的毯子窩在沙發上睡覺，而且一睡就是睡到休息時間結束才肯起來，起來時又是一臉沒事但熟人看起來就是不爽的樣子，有時連跟在他身邊多年的助理都覺得摸不清他的脾性

下午接著拍戲，圓佑雖然不高興在外人面前還是恭敬有禮進退有度，保持著專業認真拍戲

也幸好今天新人表現的很好，收工的很快，回到家時才晚上九點

一回家圓佑就跑回房沒理珉奎就關上房門

「今天發生什麼了嗎？」

珉奎也見怪不怪的邊從助理手上拿便當盒邊問著

「今天監製說歐巴變胖了些要他注意一下管理，歐巴聽了之後心情就一直不太好」

助理一臉無奈的看著房門

「好我知道你辛苦了」

看來圓佑是在等他安慰來著

「那我就先回去了」

珉奎看了手中沒什麼動的飯盒嘆了口氣，這些天帶回來的飯盒其實都有剩

圓佑喜歡珉奎的飯菜，也因為是珉奎做的才願意吃，之前劇組的便當圓佑是幾乎不吃，最近不知為什麼胃口不太好，吃得不多還被說變胖難怪圓佑不高興

回到房裡圓佑已經洗完澡趴在床上玩手機，珉奎也趕緊洗了澡跟趴在圓佑身旁

「圓圓，不開心嗎？」

圓佑放下手機往珉奎懷裡鑽

「你說我哪裡胖了，臉嗎？還是肚子？」

珉奎釋放信息素安撫，輕輕捏了捏圓佑的臉揉了揉他的肚子

「怎麼會，圓圓一點都不胖，你每天的帶回來的飯盒都沒吃完，是圓圓之前太瘦了，現在比較剛好」

圓佑趴在珉奎身上，用力的捏了珉奎的臉頰

「金珉奎都怪你，做的太營養，害我明明只吃一些就變胖」

輕輕的吻了一下咬了一口圓佑的嘴唇

「好好好，以後我盡量少做容易發胖的東西，別想胖不胖的事了，跟我說說今天拍了什麼戲」

「求婚戲」

「哦？一定很浪漫」

珉奎挑眉語氣酸溜溜的空氣中的信息素也跟著有種變酸的錯覺

「那還用說」

圓佑把整場戲都給珉奎說了一遍，珉奎越聽神色越驕傲

「我到像是那個總是給你煮飯那個人」

「哼！你也就只會煮飯，還敢吃醋」

珉奎一聽立刻反駁

「我哪有吃醋！」

直接把圓佑壓在自己身下用氣音在他耳邊說

「而且你確定我只會煮飯嗎？」

在他的耳朵上落下一吻圓佑癢的打了個哆嗦，鼻腔裡都是珉奎的味道，身體有些蠢蠢欲動

卻又不甘示弱的推了珉奎的胸膛讓他離自己一段距離又抓了他的衣領

「你說你是不是欠了我一個求婚啊」

當初他們從暫時標記的關係，到在一起到完全標記到結婚都是自然而然的

達成共識就去做，沒有什麼儀式，雖然圓佑嘴上沒說，但有時難免會想像當初若是珉奎給他求婚會是如何

珉奎一時之間說不出什麼話，就覺得愧疚，那時候哥哥們提了他們的是時候結婚了，兩人也覺得可以結婚沒多想就跳過求婚就把婚禮給辦了

珉奎有些洩氣的躺回自己的那側

「對不起，圓圓」

「呀，我就開個玩笑，別那麼較真」

圓佑靠近他伸手抱著他的腰，撒嬌的仰頭親親珉奎的下巴，在其他人面前圓佑不常有撒嬌的一面，除了哥哥也就只有結婚後珉奎偶爾能看見

珉奎寵溺的回吻愛人的額髮，把圓佑最大限度往自己的懷裡揉，釋放更多的信息素

「哈，好困，珉奎我困了」

躺在柔軟的床上，靠著珉奎厚實的胸膛，有又問著愛人的信息素，便開始犯困

「好，我們圓圓快睡吧，晚安」

「嗯，晚安」


End file.
